evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Mondo Burger
Mondo Burger is the fictional rival fast food resturaunt featured in the 1997 Nickelodeon comedy movie Good Burger. The restaurant is owned by the Mondo Burger CEO/manager Kurt Bozwell, who will stop at nothing to make his restaurant the top chain and put Good Burger out of business in less then 2 years time. Appearance The front side of Mondo Burger which serves as a entrance has like a square shaped concreate roof that under it has colored lights at the top of the walkway that leads to the entrance doors of the building. The top of the building has large statues of a burger, fries, and a cup with a red straw which serves as a smoking chimney but however although most smoke comes from resturaunt stoves, It instead connects to an air vent that's above the hallway to the kitchen. The interiors of the restaurant has colorful tables and stool chairs it also has large props of Mondo Burger cups. At the top of that is the counter where the neon Mondo Burger sign is right above. At the top counter is the cash registers where the employees exchange money with the customers whenever they order. Behind the counter is where the menu is at the top. On the right side is a door that has employees only on it that leads to the kitchen. The insides of the kitchen has a center with electronic microwaves which warms up the burgers after they are churned, cooked and made. Behind that is a griller with a conveyor belt as the burgers churn out after the grill makes them huge. On the left side is the metal shelves which has bag of tomatoes, trays and pans, that stand and lay against the wall, the shelves also have pots and other assorted kitchen items. At the top of the shelf are cans of Triampathol, the illegal source for the big moody burgers. At the end of the shelf is the meat grinder which grinds the meat by stiring it serving as a source for the grill. Although the meat patties are made into a flat position, the employees use plastic liquid pastures to inject triampathol into the burgers to make them huge once they are churned out of the grill. On the right side are boxes filled with cans of Triampathol. Above the kitchen is a a platform in front of a Mondo Burger neon sign for Kurt to stand on. History The beginning of Mondo Burger Although Good Burger was stored at the same location for 40 years, Mondo Burger was built as a new fast food chain that was a bigger building across the street from it, serving as competition to the small time Good Burger. Kurt Bozwell was the owner and was guaranteeing that Mondo Burger would have Good Burger destroyed and put out of business. After Mondo Burger was built, Kurt and his 2 loyal employees Griffen and Troy hired several teenage employers including Dexter Reed. Dexter was trying to get a summer job in order to pay off the debts to his teacher Mr Wheat's car. In the Mondo Burger kitchen, Dexter accidentally made a mess while trying to properly make a burger. Kurt was infuriated and tells Dexter that there is one thing that he can not stand and it is an "incompetent, bubbly, slopping, fast food employee!". Later Kurt delivers a speech giving the employees the life that they need to have revolved around Mondo Burger. After Dexter silently insults Kurt, he overhears this and demands to know who was talking while he was talking. Griffin pointed at Dexter and says that he uttered something. Kurt approaches Dexter, openingly mocks him and says his catchphrase "you mess with Kurt and you go into the grinder". When Dexter questions him on what his grinder is, Kurt, still thinking that he is being mocked, quickly fires Dexter and orders his security to throw him out. Grand Opening Later Kurt, Griffin, and Troy host the grand opening of Mondo Burger, first was a celebatory party to celebrate the opening and then Kurt introduces the crowd to the Mondo Burger resturaunt. When the neon lights from the sign causes the electrcity to shut down over at Good Burger, Kurt welcomes the gala customers to the resturaunt and siscor cuts the red line to alow the entrance for the customers. After seeing the Good Burger resturaunt dark. Troy says that it looks like Good Burger is being closed early tonight and Kurt adds that he is sure that pretty soon Good Burger would have to close down for good. Following the popularity of Mondo Burger which is notorious as the main burger of Mondo Burger is the so-called "big booty burger", Good Burger raises its own popularity by producing its all new Ed Sauce which was created famously by Ed. Kurt and his employees are outraged as to why Good Burger would have so many customers as they had. Kurt demands for them to find out what is in their sauce. Coxing Ed Later Kurt tells Ed that he will pay him double his salary if he comes to work for him at Mondo Burger but with Dexter's help Ed refuses the offer. Kurt then decides to send one of his employees an atractive woman named Roxanne to seduce Ed into telling her the recipe for the sauce. After an date in which Ed was feeling surpised and flipped over Roxanne when she was about to kiss him. The injured Roxanne angrily quits her job at Mondo Burger. Discovery Later Ed and Dexter sneak into Mondo Burger disguised as women to find out what is wrong with their burgers, due to an urgent circus dog sensing something within the Mondo Burger. It is revealed that a chemical acid called Triampathol is injected into the burgers which makes them big and moody. The chemical is illegal but Kurt cares not for what effect it may have on the customers. Dexter warns them that if the people find that h has been putting illegal stuff in their meat Kurt will find himself in jail. Kurt replies that is why nobody outside this kitchen is gonna find out. Kurt then tries to force the sauce recipe out of Ed but fails to do so. To keep them from going to the cops Kurt, Griffin, and Troy commit Ed and Dexter to an insane asylum called Demented Hills via a call to their friend Wade, a hospital employee over at Demented Hills. With Ed and Dexter out of the way, Kurt, Griffin, and Troy break into Good Burger after hours, when they put shark poison in the sauce to give customers food poisoning, hoping to have Good Burger shut down. Otis, Ed and Dexter's co worker, awakens and tries to stop them but the three commit him to the asylum as well. The next day with help from some of the asylum's patients, Heather and the Huge Scary Man that they befriended, Ed, Dexter and Otis escape from Demented Hills and return to Good Burger to save an elderly customer from taking a bite from her poisoned burger. Kurt Confronts Ed and Dexter Ed and Dexter then return to Mondo Burger to get a can of Triampathol to give to the police. They sneak in through the building from the rooftop right through a smoking chimney that is disguised as a straw. Dexter sneaks into the kitchen and after taunting Griffin and Troy he squirts them with ketchup and mustard guns and flees forcing the other employees to give chase. Ed sneaks into the kitchen and tries a can of the Triampathol but accidentally knocks over all the cans one of which opens and releases some of the substance into the meat grinder located against the wall at the end of the kitchen. Ed tries to pick up the can but pours more of the substance into the beef, with an idea Ed pours another can into the grinder. He then leaves with an empty can in his hand. He reaches Dexter and the other employees who are lead by Kurt back on the rooftop as they are confronting Dexter. Ed tells Dexter he got the can but Dexter laments thinking Ed was going to the police station with the can. Griffin then takes the empty can and shoves Ed next to Dexter. Kurt then takes it and realizes that the can is empty causing an immeditate uproar of laughter. Dexter questions Ed as to why he would steal an "empty can" but Ed tells Dexter that it was never empty when he found it. Ed then gives Dexter a hint about his idea causing Dexter to become confused. Destuction of Mondo Burger Back in the kitchen the grill which produces the "enormo" burgers to become bigger churns out the burgers which became much bigger (due to the triampathol overdose) but the employees inside are unaware of it. Soon the huge burgers explode forcing the employees to flee the kitchen in terror. The grill then malfuctions causing the building to shake violently like an earthquake. The inside of the resturaunt then falls apart as giant props and and others topple over. The huge burgers continue to explode inside the kitchen (including one in a microwave) as the building continues to shake. Back on the rooftop Kurt and the others soon learn of the kitchen's disaster and flee back inside the building while Ed and Dexter escape. The kitchen also shakes violently as pans and trays fall from the shelf and on the conveyor belt that slides the burgers. Kurt, Griffin, and Troy enter as Kurt panics and yells that they have to stop the grill. Unfortunately a huge burger explodes infront of them and Troy yells that they should get out of here. As customers and other employees flee the building while it falls apart (Kurt, Griffin, and Troy among them) other props collapse and fall including the large neon Mondo Burger sign above the counter which falls and sparks to the ground. Three customers who are fleeing the building then shatter the entrance glass doors. Unfortunately, Mr. Wheat is unaware of the danger as he arrives to have lunch at the resturaunt, he sees the shaking from the building that causes the huge statue burger to fall on top of his car and smash it. The end of Mondo Burger as we know it When the police and fire department arrive along with an ambulance that stretchers out an injured employee, Kurt is arrested by the police while Troy and Griffin are questioned by other policeman. Ed and Dexter having hopped on the fire truck arrive back in front of the resturaunt and tell the police that Kurt was using the illegal food additive to make the burgers big and beefy. Kurt yells that they are lying but the officers revealed that they have found the remaning cans inside the restaurant and take Kurt to jail. As the cops lead Kurt away, Dexter and Ed yell "Hey, when you mess with Good Burger, YOU go in the grinder!" Thus with Mondo Burger destroyed, Ed and Dexter have saved Good Burger. Gallery Mondo Burger Logo.jpg|The official logo of Mondo Burger. Mondo Burger.png|The front sign. Mondo Burger.jpg|The lobby bar. Kurt gets the grinder!.png|Kurt "goes into the grinder" for all his crimes. Gallery Good Burger (3 9) Movie CLIP - Mondo Idiots (1997) HD Good Burger (8 9) Movie CLIP - Mondo Demise (1997) HD Category:Evil Lairs Category:Technology Category:Contradictory